


Hot and Cold

by maybeeatspaghetti



Series: Shameless Whizzvin Smut [10]
Category: Falsettos - Lapine/Finn
Genre: Anal Sex, Bottom Whizzer Brown, Dry Humping, Laughter During Sex, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Sex In An Igloo, Smut, Top Marvin (Falsettos), horny minds think alike, they're complete dorks
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-02
Updated: 2020-08-02
Packaged: 2021-03-06 00:46:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,113
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25664611
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/maybeeatspaghetti/pseuds/maybeeatspaghetti
Summary: Marvin loves winter and makes Whizzer help him build an igloo. Whizzer hates winter and decides to make spending time in the igloo a little more... interesting.
Relationships: Whizzer Brown/Marvin
Series: Shameless Whizzvin Smut [10]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1850437
Kudos: 41





	Hot and Cold

“Why did I think it would be a good idea to come on vacation in the middle of nowhere, in the middle of winter, with you?” Whizzer grumbled, crawling through the entrance of the igloo Marvin had insisted they build that morning.

“Because this is fun. And you love me,” Marvin said, scooping up a handful of loose snow and sprinkling it over Whizzer’s head. “And you look pretty in the snow.”

“It doesn’t matter how pretty I look if I’m cold. Nothing’s fun in the cold. I hate being cold.”

Marvin had decided on a whim to go rent a cabin in the woods somewhere up north. Whizzer hadn’t bothered to find out where. He’d follow Marvin everywhere—of course he would—but he hadn’t thought that far ahead and consider the fact that up north was, in fact, _up north_. It would be _cold_ up there. And then it had snowed and snowed and snowed and Marvin was absolutely delighted and Whizzer loved seeing Marvin so excited about the snow, but he personally would rather watch it from inside, where it was warm and cozy. Right now he was sitting inside an igloo that had taken a couple hours to build, freezing his ass off. Marvin was happy, and Whizzer was just cold.

Marvin’s cheeks and nose were pink and he was bundled up in a thick jacket, scarf, and hat, and Whizzer begrudgingly allowed himself to think Marvin looked adorable. Whizzer certainly didn’t feel pretty. His eyes were watering and his nose was running and he kept sniffing and wiping it on his sleeve. So, yeah. He felt real pretty. 

Marvin turned to pack some snow into a crack in the igloo, and Whizzer scooped up a handful of snow and shoved it down the back of Marvin’s pants. Marvin yelped and whipped around and shoved Whizzer back. Whizzer flopped onto the ground.

“We are not wrestling in here,” Marvin said, his eyes sparkling. “We might knock it down.”

Whizzer sighed and stared up at the white blocked ceiling above him. He really hoped it wasn’t going to give way and fall on him.

“Can we go inside now?”

“No. We spent all this time building this. We’re going to use it.”

“If ‘use’ means sit in and freeze, that doesn’t sound like fun to me.”

Marvin frowned. “Come on, Whizzer. Enjoy this with me.”

Whizzer looked up at Marvin—his Marvin—who loved the snow and was so earnest about wanting Whizzer to have fun with him, and he gave in. He smiled softly at Marvin. 

“What do we do in an igloo?”

Marvin shrugged. “Cuddle up and enjoy it. I don’t know. It’s just fun to build one. See, isn’t this great? We built a house.”

Whizzer sat up and scooted up to Marvin and nuzzled his way under Marvin’s arm. “Cuddling I can do.”

“I have a blanket in case we get cold.”

“I’m already cold.”

“Fine.” Marvin leaned over and snatched the folded blanket off the ground. He shook it out as best he could and wrapped it around them both. It was thick and warm. “Better?”

“Definitely.” Whizzer kissed Marvin’s cheek. “Kiss me.”

“You’re needy today.”

“I’m needy every day. Kiss me.”

Marvin kissed him because how could he not? Their cold lips pressed together, cold noses bumped into each other, cold hands started to wander. After a few minutes, Whizzer pulled away.

“I’m hot,” he said, shrugging off his jacket.

“I thought you were cold.”

“Last time I checked, sex was hot. In multiple ways.”

“We’re having sex now? Last time I checked we were just kissing,” Marvin said.

“Yeah, but it’s making me hot.” He tugged off one more layer—a sweater—and pushed himself at Marvin again.

Marvin’s lips had been warmed by Whizzer’s, and he moved down to Whizzer’s neck and attached his lips firmly and sucked. Marvin loved leaving marks on him. His favorite place to mark him up with dark purple love bites was the inside of Whizzer’s left thigh. That was out of the question for now, so Marvin contented himself with Whizzer’s neck.

When they started slowly leaning toward the ground, Whizzer stopped them and spread the blanket down on the ground, putting his and Marvin’s coats on top of it. When Marvin gave him a quizzical look, he said, “The snow’ll soak right through that blanket. I’m lying on my coat. If we get it dirty, we have a washing machine.” He lay down on his back and spread his legs. “Come on.”

Marvin lay on top of Whizzer and ground down on his hips. They dry humped each other as best they could through the layers of pants they had yet to take off, and when they did finally remove everything except the bottom layer of long thermal leggings to keep them warm, when Marvin pressed up against him, Whizzer could feel the thick, hard line of Marvin’s cock prominently through the leggings, and he was sure Marvin could feel his too. Marvin was grinding down on Whizzer with a sense of urgency, and Whizzer was gasping and his vocalizations were starting to turn a bit desperate.

Marvin reached beneath Whizzer’s pants and gripped his cock. Whizzer jumped and yelped. Marvin’s hand was still very cold.

“Sorry! Sorry!” Marvin rubbed Whizzer through his pants instead and rolled his own hips against the ground.

“Ah, Marv, if you— if you keep doing that this is going to be over before we’ve even started.”

Marvin’s hand was away in a flash. “What are you suggesting?”

“Best position in a freezing igloo…?” Whizzer wondered.

“Uh… whatever one lends itself to sharing body heat,” Marvin suggested.

“Spoon me,” Whizzer said. He dug around in his coat pocket and then tossed Marvin a bottle of lube and lay down on his side.

Marvin laughed. “Why are you carrying lube in your winter coat?”

Whizzer looked around them. “Hmm, I don’t know. Maybe just in case something like this happens.”

“You think too far ahead, and you always think about sex.”

“You said you wanted to have fun out here. Sex is fun. You want to have fun in this igloo, sex is fun, I’m horny. The logical answer is to have sex, for fun, in this igloo. Tell me I’m wrong.”

“How much clothing should we take off?” Marvin asked. “Shirts? Pants?”

Whizzer shrugged and wrapped his arms protectively around his chest. “I’m not taking my shirt off. My nipples’ll get too cold.”

Marvin pulled off his jacket, leaving only his shirt on underneath it, and tossed it onto the growing pile. “I could warm them up for you.”

“In your dreams.”

“We’re never in an igloo in my dreams. Are you taking your pants off?”

“I think I have to,” Whizzer said. “I have to put my leg up. I’m not taking them off yet. Not until the moment you’re about to put your dick in me.”

“Well, I’ll be sure to let you know when I’m about to put my dick in you.”

Whizzer felt like collapsing into hysterics. Never before had sex taken so much preparation (aside from Marvin’s first time bottoming, which had been messy and complicated and painful and Marvin had never wanted to do it again), and figuring out the logistics of how exactly this was going to work was hilarious, in a way. It was sort of a mood killer, to be honest, but Whizzer was confident that he and Marvin could get each other worked up no matter what the circumstances were. 

Marvin lay down behind Whizzer and got as close to him as possible. Whizzer could feel Marvin’s hard, clothed cock pressing against him and he wiggled his ass, loving the way Marvin’s breath caught and he let out a few involuntary whimpers as Whizzer continued to rotate his hips in a circular motion, putting varying amounts of pressure on Marvin’s cock. 

“Okay, okay,” Marvin said, breath coming in quick pants. “Now _you’re_ gonna have to stop, or I’m gonna have to call the whole thing off.”

“Don’t you dare. Breathe, think of disgusting things, do something, do anything, just _don’t come_. I will kill you.”

“Give me a minute.” Marvin rolled onto his back and Whizzer could hear him trying to get his breathing calmed down, trying to tamp down his arousal, trying to keep himself from getting too close too soon. A couple minutes passed, during which Whizzer kept one hand on his cock, the other down the back of his pants, feeling his hole and making sure it was still a little loose from when he’d cleaned himself out in the shower earlier. Thank god it was. He didn’t know what he’d do if he had to wait longer. He loved the feel of Marvin filling him up. It was the closest, most connected thing they ever did together, and for a few minutes, they could become the same person and share the same feelings, the same pleasure. 

“I’m giving you ample warning: I think I’m ready to put my dick in you.”

Whizzer giggled hysterically. “Come on, then. What are you waiting for? I’m ready for you to put your dick in me.”

Marvin scooted up behind Whizzer and Whizzer stripped his pants off. The cold air swirling around his cock was uncomfortable and he wondered if he was going to regret this in a minute, when neither he nor Marvin could keep it up because of the cold. He put a hand on himself, trying to stay hard.

“Ready?” Marvin asked, kissing his ear.

“Ready as ever, babe.”

Whizzer lifted his leg and Marvin pulled his pants down to his thighs. Whizzer heard the slick sound of Marvin's hand working lube over his cock, and then he shuffled around a bit more and then nudged his cock against Whizzer’s hole, dragging it back and forth across the sensitive skin there, teasing. Marvin’s cock radiated heat and Whizzer shivered. Maybe this had been the best idea they’d had in a while. Just as Marvin started pushing in, and Whizzer was _so_ ready for Marvin to just _go_ , he stopped.

“Hold on. Hold on. Wait. This isn’t working. Hold on.” Marvin pulled away and Whizzer groaned unhappily and unconsciously pushed his ass back to follow him. Marvin put a hand on his hip. “I’ve got to take my pants off all the way. I just can’t do it like this. I need to be able to move my legs.”

Whizzer laughed at the sheer absurdity of what they were doing. He heard the rustle of fabric and then Marvin was pressing close to him again. Marvin rutted his cock between Whizzer’s cheeks a few times before he was back, pressing at Whizzer’s hole, and Whizzer tried to push down as much as possible and lift his leg higher, to encourage Marvin to just go ahead and put it in already. When Marvin finally did just that, sliding in deep, Whizzer let out a long, drawn-out moan which Marvin had to audacity to laugh at him for.

“You like that, I’m guessing?”

“Fuck you,” he managed to gasp, but the slide of Marvin’s cock in and out was so blissful that he could hardly think. He barely felt the cold anymore.

“Later.”

“You don’t know how good your cock feels,” Whizzer said shortly. “It’s so perfect it’s stupid. Now shut up and fuck me.”

Marvin’s thrusts were shallow and with every thrust, Whizzer felt his hair, still damp from the snow Marvin had thrown into it earlier, bouncing against his forehead. Marvin’s arm was wrapped around his waist, hand splayed on his stomach, and Whizzer put his hand on top of Marvin’s. A minute later, something changed, either the angle or the pace Marvin was thrusting, because Whizzer started to feel a twinge of discomfort. He shifted his body slightly but that still didn’t make it any better, so he said, “Stop. Stop.”

Marvin pulled out immediately and was leaning up on his elbows over Whizzer in a heartbeat, his hand brushing his cheek.

“What’s wrong? You okay?”

“That angle wasn’t good for me,” Whizzer said.

“Can I try something different, or do you want to stop?”

“Try something different. I’ll tell you if it doesn’t feel good.”

Marvin kissed him quickly and then leaned down and tapped his knee. Whizzer lifted his leg up and Marvin hooked his elbow under Whizzer’s knee and thrust back in. Whizzer cried out and his body jolted involuntarily and Marvin wasn’t even halfway through his question of “Is this better?” when Whizzer started chanting, “Yes, yes, yes, that feels so good, keep doing that, keep doing that, keep—” He cut himself off with a throaty moan as his pelvic muscles contracted briefly and a short spasm shot through his body. “Harder,” he choked out, hand reaching down to touch himself again.

Marvin didn’t even pull out much anymore—he was delivering short, hard, fast thrusts straight onto Whizzer’s prostate, hitting it both ways, in and out, and the shake of his body was so much that the very sound of his voice vibrated. Whizzer’s hand was fisted into the blanket on the ground, gripping it as Marvin didn’t let up. They’d been together for ages at this point—they’d reached the stage in their relationship where they could absolutely joke around during sex and at the same time have it feel as amazing as the first time. Whizzer didn’t know how they did it. Maybe they were an abnormal couple in that regard. Marvin could still render him speechless at how good it felt. It was incredible. Marvin was incredible, the things he did for him. Whizzer hoped he was even halfway as good back.

“Are you still cold?” Marvin asked him suddenly, his thrusts faltering when he spoke. Marvin could never multi-task at anything, and fucking was no different. If Marvin spoke to him, he couldn’t keep up his rhythm, and it irked Whizzer to no end.

Whizzer wanted to laugh at the question but he couldn’t; he knew Marvin had only asked that to needle him, knowing he would be too far gone to answer properly. He found he couldn’t even formulate an answer. A chorus of words spilled from his lips anyway, unrelated to Marvin’s question. “Ah— ah— ah— Oh god, Marv. Don’t stop that. Don’t, don’t, please don’t stop. It’s perfect. You’re perfect.”

Whizzer’s compliments must have given Marvin a massive confidence boost, because he kept up that rapid thrusting much longer than he ever had before. Whizzer was so caught up in thinking of Marvin that he didn’t notice when his balls tightened beneath his hand, which was fondling and massaging them, and his orgasm snuck up on him. He came suddenly, shooting over his hand and definitely getting it on his coat. When he came, he did something he had never in a million years done before: he giggled. He giggled uncontrollably as he came, and Marvin started laughing with him, fucking him through it until Whizzer’s giggles calmed down and he knew his orgasm had gone. He still felt euphoric, like he was floating. The combination of his orgasm and his laughter must have made him giddier than usual, because he was still feeling very light and bubbly afterwards.

Marvin, knowing how uncomfortable it was for Whizzer to keep getting fucked after he came, pulled out and climbed onto Whizzer’s abdomen and jerked himself off until he came too, his head hung over his chest, mouth open, eyes closed, panting. His come got on Whizzer’s cheek and chin, which Whizzer wiped off with his finger and stuck into his mouth. Whizzer loved watching Marvin’s face when he came—he always wore this slightly awed expression, like he couldn’t quite believe something could feel that good. It happened every time, and Whizzer loved it. 

Still feeling a high from his own orgasm, he pulled Marvin closer until their foreheads touched. Whizzer couldn’t help but devolve into another fit of giggles. Marvin couldn’t help it and laughed too, and they were both laughing at the fact that they’d just had sex in an igloo, of all places, it was absolutely freezing, and it might have been more trouble than it was worth. But it had been fun. 

As they both relaxed and the flush faded from their bodies, Whizzer started to shiver from the cold and so he put his pants back on, and Marvin followed suit. They were both still warm, so they didn’t put on any other layers. 

Whizzer sat back on his heels. “I changed my mind. I like the igloo.”

“I told you you would like it.”

“I’m not sure this is what you thought we’d be doing in here.”

Marvin pulled something out of his own jacket and hid it behind his back. “You’d be surprised.” He tossed it to Whizzer and when Whizzer saw it, he tackled Marvin to the ground. “You bitch! You made fun of me for having lube in my coat when you had the same fucking thing!”

Marvin was laughing and Whizzer kissed him to shut him up. “Great minds think alike,” Marvin said.

“No. Horny minds think alike.”

Marvin laughed again. “True. You know what sounds good right now? A warm shower.”

“Yes, it does. Let me come with you?”

Marvin looked at the expression on Whizzer’s face. “No, Whiz. We are not getting in another round in the shower. No. I’m getting way too old for that. I can’t get it up again as quickly as you anymore.” At the downward quirk of Whizzer’s lips, he sighed and smiled fondly. “I’ll blow you if you need it. It’s been a while since I’ve done that for you.”

“Only if you want to,” Whizzer said. He hoped Marvin wanted to. Marvin gave great head. It was slobbery and messy—not the picture of sexiness—but man, oh man, did it feel good.

“I want to.”

Whizzer grasped his hand and started pulling him toward the doorway of the igloo. “We can clean all this stuff up later,” he said of the blanket and the layers of clothes they had shed on the ground.

They headed to the shower together, Marvin’s hands already wandering below the waist as they went in. And if Marvin had to make Whizzer sit down on the tiled floor to keep him from falling when Marvin finally went down on him, well… that was something Marvin was going to hold over Whizzer forever, but Whizzer felt perfectly all right with that, so long as Marvin kept using his lips just like _that_.


End file.
